Damn Elevator!
by Jinxkirin
Summary: There is a small update of the 5th chpt! Read it before I post chpt6/"Can you please stop staring at me?" '…OH. MY. GOD.…' was the last thought in Naruto's mind before he was completely lost in these eyes... SasuNaru/ Rated M because of the last chapter.
1. First meeting

**Damn Elevator!

* * *

  
Chapter 1. First meeting  


* * *

**

_That was all the damn elevator's fault..._

Once upon a time in a small city of Tokyo lived a young man who didn't like elevators. Moreover, he hated them with all his might, and if something went wrong, he never hesitated to blame it on some poor elevator. The name of this young man was Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki.

One beautiful December's morning, while running through snowy streets, Uzumaki suddenly felt that something is going to change in his life. He smiled at the thought of it and continued his journey to work.

- "_Dammit_" – young man swore at the leaving bus, he was just few seconds late, but no! Drivers of public transport never wait.._Dammit_. Naruto was going to be late for work again, and it was all because of the elevator in his house! Uzumaki never liked those metal boxes that were supposed to help people from being late, but this one at his house was just pissing him off day by day!

Trust me, the situation was much worse than you can imagine. Naruto lived on the second floor of a 24-storey building, so basically he didn't need an elevator to reach his floor. He always could use stairs, right? Wrong! The security policy of the building he lived in forbids tenants from using stairs in all cases except emergency.

- _"The hell?"_ was Naruto's exclamation when he first noticed big red letters on the door to a staircase (that was actually right next to his apartment door ^_^). Thus, young Uzumaki was forced to use elevators to come down from the second floor to first(ground) floor. Every day. Every. Damn. Day.

After fifteen minutes of waiting in freezing cold of early morning in December, Naruto finally managed to sit into a warm bus and relax waiting for his stop. As buildings and streets flew by outside the window, Uzumaki thought about his life and wondered about what could possibly be changed in it. (Maybe he will become a millionaire? ^_^)

In his 23 years, Naruto was living alone in a small but comfy apartment. He lived alone almost all his life, being an orphan and knowing nothing about relatives. But loneliness rarely bothered him. He had friends and a wonderful person, who he could lovingly call "_dad_" – Umino Iruka.

They met when Naruto was only 6, as an elementary school teacher and a lonely kid-student. Being a person with a huge warm heart, Iruka welcomed the little Uzumaki to his home and offered him love and tenderness the kid didn't know about. After becoming 11 ages old, Naruto decided to stop being a burden to his wonderful father and took several part time jobs, including one in the café owned by Iruka. After a while, he was able to rent very small, but comfy apartment.

By 13 years old Naruto has become an absolutely independent person. Since that time he was doing everything to make Iruka proud: despite working part-time, Naruto finished school with honors, graduated from T University, and now was working on science research for his PhD in Astronomy, and additionally to all this he finished one year college course in design and now works as an interior designer.

Iruka loved his son very much and was incredibly proud of him, but one thought never left his mind: Naruto tried too hard to be mature. And sometimes Iruka missed that little imp he adopted once…

- "_Oh, shit!_" – Naruto suddenly noticed that the bus was already preparing to leave his stop. Being lost in thoughts, he absolutely forgot where he was! Naruto hardly managed to run out of the bus before doors closed and after couple of minutes of fast-walking through huge crowd, he was finally in the building he worked in.

And nothing much was left till he is at work – just take a lift to 15th floor using elevator.

_Elevator_.

_E-L-E-V-A-T-O-R_.

Again.

And of course it was too slow for Naruto's liking and all **six** of them were between thirty to forty something floors now.. He was waiting, and waiting... And waiting... sighing every two seconds in impatience. _Urgh_.. (A/N: hi-hi ^_^, I just love torturing him _)

To distract himself from the object he hated so much (_elevator ^_^_) our Uzumaki looked around searching for something interesting. And then he saw a young man around his age (or maybe a little older) standing not far from him, talking on a cell-phone and waiting for an elevator as well.

It was like in those slow movie moments that just take your breath away... The man looked well-build and simply gorgeous, or maybe it's a long black and definitely rich coat made him look like a sex-god reincarnation? And his hair was dark, not just dark brown or something, but pure black with some blue light in it, just like a raven's wings! _However, a more stylish haircut won't hurt him_, Naruto thought smiling.

Looking more carefully at the man, Naruto noticed that his features were beautifully sharp and at the same time smooth – elegant jaw-line, chin, and accurate rosy lips on pearl-white skin. His face and body provoked desire to caress it and be caressed by it. Naruto couldn't understand where were these thoughts coming from but he was sure that the man before him was just too perfect to be true, the only thing that left to be known was eyes. Which colour are they?

_Maybe grey? - _Naruto thought.

He was pretty sure that they weren't blue or green, because the man was truly Japanese, however he would be very disappointed if they were brown. Because, brown was not a good colour for a person with such beautiful features. The man was a piece of perfection, and as a designer, Naruto thought about black eyes. Pure black eyes with neither long nor short eyelashes. However, eyes of this colour just do not exist, so grey would be a good solution.

After some time Uzumaki swore to himself that if this man was an owner of black eyes, he would do anything to know him better! Maybe become a friend..

Thinking so deeply, Naruto didn't notice that he was actually absolutely openly staring, until:

- "_Can you please stop looking at me? It's disturbing._"

… _OH. MY. GOD. …_ was the last thought in Naruto's mind before he was completely lost in the eyes that were looking at him right now.

They weren't grey, or brown, or any other known to Uzumaki colour. They weren't even black as he was imaging just a moment ago. He couldn't absolutely describe this colour. He was just looking at them as at the bottomless midnight sky in a moonless night. They were so deep, so dark.. he could swear he saw stars in there!

- _"Seriously, do you mind?"_ the man already stopped talking on the phone and was looking at Naruto with a soon to be very angry expression. The picture from aside was like this: a young dark-haired man was simply waiting for an elevator so he could go up to the office and start a new day at work; and another young man was shamelessly eating him up with an admiring gaze – glittering eyes, slightly open mouth...

Uzumaki, feeling rather uncomfortable and slowly returning to his sences, turned away and mumbled:

- _"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts.."_

It wasn't a very good beginning, but Naruto was sure that they are going to be very good friends.

- "_Idiot._"

…or maybe not… Naruto suddenly felt as a very sort-tempered child woke up in him and that's why…

- "_Bastard!_"

… all hopes on a good friendship were lost.

- "_Moron._"

…probably forever…

- "_**Duck-butt!**_"

…entirely…

* * *

A/N: How was that? Want more? :)

Preview of the next chapter: "Just when the other man was ready to say something back the sound of arrived elevator disturbed them. Naruto went straight in and..."

Bye!


	2. Unable to work

**Damn Elevator!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2. "Unable to work"  
**

**

* * *

**

Just when the man was ready to say something back the sound of an arrived elevator disturbed them. Naruto went straight in and not caring of another pushed the button of fifteenths floor. The other man barely got in before door closed.

A pregnant silence hung over the poor elevator…

It is essential to mention that Naruto Uzumaki most of the time was rather calm and mature person, very kind in heart. In those seldom moments when he lost his temper, his anger was aimed only on something that he really really didn't like. Just like the case with elevators. He simply hated all of them and nothing could to stop him from mentioning it.

Towards people he was more discreet. If he didn't like a person, or they didn't like him, he would do everything to change the mood between them towards friendship. Thus, he felt sorry for his behaviour just now. He couldn't deny that it certainly was his fault things turned out as they did so, he smiled and said with his usual cheerful smile:

- _"I'm Naruto Uzumaki from __**ParadiseArchitectures**__, nice to meet you. Please excuse me for my previous behaviour."_ The answer was a complete silence. Sighing, Naruto tried again:

- _"We're pretty late today, don't you think?"_ he looked at the man beside with hope, but

- "_I'm never late, moron._" was the response.

_Gosh! This man is impossible!_ Naruto mentally slapped himself on forehead. A little child within was waking up again...

- "_Listen, let's make this clear_" said he, making the other one rise his elegant brow. – "_I wasn't staring at you!_"

- "_Really_?" Skeptical intonation was pretty obviously heard.

- _"Yes! I was thinking about.. about.. stars! Yes, I was thinking about stars!"_ well.. it wasn't a complete lie, right? So it should be fine… Naruto **was **thinking about stars, but about the ones that were inside those beautifully black eyes that were piercing him right now with anger.

- "_Whatever._"

Uzumaki sighed again and lowered his head, silently waiting for his floor. And the elevator today was moving even slower than ever… When it finally reached fifteenths floor, Naruto went out with a quiet "…_bye.._" He was desperately trying to forget the moment he saw those eyes – bottomless beautiful mysteriously black eyes… He was pretty damn sure that he would not be able to concentrate on work today! (A/N: he-he ^_^) And all of this was because of this…

- "_Sai, is Naruto on his place already? I need him in my office now! That brat!_" A huge man with gorgeous long hair was walking around the office in impatience, that brat (Naruto ^_^) was late on work almost every day! He should have fired him long ago..

- "_Don't worry, Jiraya-sama_" said the other man in the room, smiling nonchalantly – "_You know that he is always late because of some…_"

- "…_DAMN_ _ELEVATOR!..._" was heard a shout outside the office.

- "_Well, guess he's here. Shall I call him?_"

- "_Yeah.._"

Uzumaki threw his bag on a table and collapsed on a chair in despair. He hopelessly wanted to befriend this man. Is it even possible for a person to have such perfect, beautiful features and so.. so .. UNperfect UNbeautiful personality? What's he going to do now?...

A young man, Sai, appeared suddenly next to his table:

- _"O-ooh, Naruto-kuuun! You've finally joined us today!" _Naruto looked at him with pleading and tired eyes:

- "_Please, don't start Sai…_"

It was a usual morning routine between them: Uzumaki would be late, Sai would make fun of him and his obsession with elevators, they fight, piss each other of, their boss would shout at them and then they would continue to work in silence and harmony.

- "_I know, I know, everything is because of an elev-.._" Sai noticed as an expression on his coworker's face changed to a surprise and that he was being stared at – _"Wha.. Why are you looking at me like that?"_ It was very strange for a coworker to stare at him like that and Sai maybe first time in his life felt rather uncomfortable and unsure...

Naruto, on the other hand was looking at Sai as if he saw him for the very first time. Pure black, possibly silky hair, finely wrought features, small mouth, and..

- "_Sai.. your eyes are black.._" he mumbled not believing in his own words. Sai very much resembled the person he met not long ago. But what was different? What was that in the person from this morning that caught Naruto's eyes and made him want to know more about him?

- "_Well, thank you Naruto-kun, but I already know this.._" but Naruto wasn't listening.. What was that that Sai didn't have? With almost the same looks, he was quite... average, not so attractive. Uzumaki couldn't understand. The only thing he knew was that Sai being here would always remind him of that perfect person with an UNperfect personality… and he won't be able to concentrate on work, and he didn't like it! He didn't want to think about it anymore!

- _"I don't like your eyes.."_ mumbled Naruto and taking his bag, left his working place. Sai was left speechless, not understanding anything!

Quietly opening the door to his boss's, Naruto said "_I'm taking a day off, Jiraya-sensei_" and not waiting for a response left the office by stairs (^_^) He did not want to have anything to deal with elevators again... He absolutely didn't hear shouts "_BRAT, DAMMIT!_" and threats "_I'll fire you! YOU HEAR!_" from his boss and secretary's pleading _"please, calm down Jiraya-sama.. you have to worry about your health…"_

…

- "_BRAA-A-AT! DAMMIIIT!_"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for mistakes and all, but I know that there is now such word as "UNperfect", but we know that even if Naruto graduated from T-University with honours, his grammar is not perfect and it was fun writing it this way ^_^

Chapter 3 preview: _"...Naruto was so excited! He run though the welcoming door to the café and..."_

Yours,

Jinxkirin


	3. Unable to work 2

**A/N: **_**Hello guys!**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! Never in my life did I receive so many reviews! ^_^**_

_**And.. sorry for not updating for quite a while... About 20 min after uploading the second chapter my Windows crashed... And for some time I was playing in hacker games with hope to save all my data (including the following chapters of this story). I did it! He-he, I'm saying you - that was so cool!**_

_**Then, right after that I had to play another game for more than a week - a business lady that thinks about her career only and has no idea what manga and fanfics are... ^_^**_

_**So, here I am again! I hope to finish the story soon (just one chapter more), and this is why it's in the "complete section". If it wasn't for this damn Windows Vista, I would have finished it long ago! (maybe I should start a new story with this title? ^_^)**_

_**Thank you guys for everything!**_

_**C ya!**_

_**P.S.: When did we finish last time? oh, yeah.. right here:**_

- "_BRAA-A-AT!_"

**Damn Elevator!

* * *

  
Chapter 3. "Unable to work 2" or "The second meeting".  


* * *

**

While walking slowly down the stairs, Uzumaki thought about a place where he could forget about everything that happened this morning. Why was he thinking that this meeting was so significant for him? Why did this happen? Why it occupied all Naruto's mind? The other party probably already forgot all about him. It was pissing him off. And today was a very important day for his research in astronomy! He needed to be calm and composed! He really needed to clean his mind and concentrate on what was truly important. Thus, Naruto came up with the only place where he can just be himself without anything bothering him - Iruka's place and his second job - "Rasengan Café".

Being happy about finding a solution to his problem and already forgetting everything else, Naruto run down the left part of the stairs and then out of the building. It didn't take him long before he was at Iruka's. Since he started his work in "Paradise Architectures" he hasn't been able to meet his dad so early in the morning. He was so excited! He run though welcoming door to the café and ..

_!SHMACK!_

- _"urgh..dammit..."_ It definitely wasn't his day today… after laying on the ground for a couple of moments Naruto realized that it was too early in the morning for the door being welcoming… The café was still closed and the door… was definitely NOT welcoming yet…_(A/N:^ _^ couldn't help it)_

_Urgh.._ Our poor Uzumaki lifted himself up from the ground felling a bit dizzy and disoriented, and when his sight came to norm he saw a shocked face of Iruka's in the doorway.

_- "Naruto, what happened?"_ but then Iruka saw a huge red bump on his son's forehead and..

- _"..never mind, come on in..I'll make you some coffee"_..

- _"Your door just doesn't like me..." _was all Naruto could say.

The atmosphere in the café was very nice and cozy, every time Uzumaki was here, he liked it. Everything was just as was Iruka – caring and welcoming (except for the door ^_^), calming and home-like. And without elevators.. (^_^) Iruka loved this place and did everything for his customers. And when new people come here, they unfailingly become regular customers.

- _"So start telling me your story"_ said Iruka, making fresh coffee for Naruto. _"Why are you so early, what happened?"_

- _"Um.. nothing?"_ Naruto tried to smile innocently. He came here to forget. What he definitely didn't want to do right now was to remember.. Those beautiful, bottomless, the color of the.. No! He was supposed to forget it already, dummit! Damn elevator that was so slow!

- "_Hm, nothing you say.._ " Iruka said while looking at his son who was having an inner battle. He put a cup of coffee on the bar table with a loud crash, making Naruto jump on his seat. - _"Don't mess up with me, Naruto Uzumaki! Since the very first moment I saw you I could tell when you lie and when you not!"_

Does this mean that I lied to you at the very first time we met?... Naruto thought for himself.

- _"Or am I not your dad anymore?.."_ Iruka put a very hurtful expression on his face.. _"You don't trust me at all… Am I not needed?...*sniff*"_ a shine of tears was seen in the corners of his puppy eyes… Yeah.. Iruka knew how to play hard. That was so unfair to Naruto who never could stand his delicate father's tears!

Uzumaki suddenly remembered as around three years ago Iruka cried in front of him about his unrequited love to some of the regular customers of his. Next time the last one came to the café early in the morning with a huge bouquet of red roses and confessed his eternal love to Iruka, making him very happy. What was left behind the curtains was the fact that one night on one deserted dark street the "lucky one" was beaten really hard by Naruto for making Iruka cry ... In addition to this his weird mask was torn into pieces, just to make sure that he wasn't some kind of weirdo with ugly face. Anyway, it turned out quite fine, because the love wasn't actually unrequited.

So,... Seeing his precious Iruka tears, Naruto gave up:

- _"I met someone.."_ his father's face lightened up immediately,

- _"That's more like it!"_, he said smiling, but young Uzumaki wasn't happy at all, he was staring at the cup of **black** coffee and thinking about **those eyes** again...

- _"Dad,.. What did I do wrong to ruin everything that didn't even started?.."_ whined Naruto covering his eyes with both hands, _you stared at him as the last idiot_! his inner monkey told him. Iruka was actually very understanding person and realized quickly that his son just didn't want to remember whatever happened, and that he'll tell when time comes.

- _"Okay, boy."_

_- "Huh?"_ Uzumaki looked at his dad with hope.

_- "As you came here early, I'll make you work so hard that you won't remember even your name by the end of the day, he-he"_

_- "Wha-a-a-a-ah?"_

_- "Get started!"_

And he did…

Assisting to cook, dish washing, cleaning after customers, taking orders, and many other small and not so small things. He didn't notice how time flew by. Naruto liked it when he had to work a lot, and give everything he had to work. He was so thankful to his dad!

It was a middle of lunch-time already, when Iruka asked him to do something important:

- "_Pst! Naruto, I need you to do something. – _Iruka seemed very serious. - _Very important customers have just arrived. You have to be careful around them. Talk to the pink-haired woman only, bring all of them glass of water at first, take an order and leave. Be calm and talk as less as possible_"

- _"Gosh! Who are they? The Queen and Prime Minister?"_

_- "Don't talk!"_

Uzumaki wondered if it were really important people, or just some reach bastards. Anyway, he took three glasses of water and went to the table 7. Just as he was coming out of the kitchen, he saw the ones sitting there and…

_!CRASH! SPLASH ! DAMN! SMACK! _

_!SMACK! CRASH! SLAM! _

It absolutely wasn't his day today... Gosh! Anything bUT THIS! Why? Why does it continue to happen?

From a shock, Naruto overturned the salver onto him spilling out the water, then dropped it for good, turned around, smacked the door, slipped, and finally fell onto the floor….. again…. (A/N: b=^_^=d, sorry Naruto ^_^ it is just so much fun!)

He just couldn't believe it! Getting up from the floor he nearly cried and went back to the kitchen… Why this man should be a regular and important customer in Iruka's café?.. His black eyes, his beautifully built body, perfect body, perfect person…morning's meeting… the first and the last fight… nothing… nothing of this will ever leave Naruto's mind now…

/_At this time a small light sparked in the black eyes, after witnessing the scene…_\\

Iruka flew to Naruto's side asking what happened.

- "_Nothing, dad. I'll just change really fast and do everything, don't worry. Okay?_" Maybe god gave him another chance to befriend this person?... He will find out soon. (hi-hi ^_^)

After changing his clothing, Naruto went towards the table again. He took a deep breath and talked to everyone sitting at the table:

- "_Good day gentlemen and to a beautiful milady as well. What would you like for your lunch?_" He politely said, slightly (professionally) smiling. On the way, he quietly observed everyone:

A very petty young woman, that was probably slightly younger than him. She had short pink hair, and unforgettable emerald eyes. _A very good combination_, he couldn't help, but thought. The second man very much resembled the object of Naruto's madness. Only he was taller, had longer and tied in tail hair. Eyes were very dark as well, but as the Sai's, they missed something. It seemed like only one man had **those eyes…**

A pink haired woman prepared to talk, but the man of the morning's meeting spoke first:

- "_Look who is here…_" the pink-haired woman looked at him in a surprise, the man with long hair only smiled just a little. But Naruto wasn't surprised… he was frightened so much, that he felt as a cold chill slowly went down his spin and goose bumps covered all his body… _not again..._

- "_Once you're an architect, now you're a waiter… Where else do you work?_"

- "_T University's Observatory and a home tutor_" answered Naruto coldly, felling as a child within was waking up again. – "_but let's not talk about me, now. Better think about what you will eat today, sir._"

- "_I know what to do and without you telling me, moron._"

_Grrrhf, son of XX/X\X.X.. F*X$ you, bastard!_ – Naruto barely could hold back the urge to punch the man in the face! For god's sake, how could this shi.. this **person **be Iruka's important customer? He had to stay calm!

- "_Can I ask your order, milady? This man here is too much for me to handle. _" the young woman looked a bit shocked and couldn't answer, but the man beside her started:

- "_We will take miso soup, omurice and onigiri for all of us._" Naruto smiled at him and thanked for the order. He prepared to leave, but the man continued – "_Are you new here?_"

- "_No sir, I've been working here since I was 11. Usually, my shift starts at 5, but today is different. Thank you for your concern_"

- "_No one is concerned about you, idiot._" The other man meddled in the conversation.

- "_Your meal will be here shortly sir and milady_" Uzumaki completely ignored him.

They didn't speak after that, but just before customers prepared to leave, Naruto's little imp escaped from his cage and the mysterious and impossibly rude man received a napkin with a short sentence:

_"I hate you, Bastard!"  


* * *

_

A/N: Do you like it? On my profile I have a question for you guys: Do you want an M-scene in the next chapter or not? If you can't vote there, you can put your answer in review here ^_^.

Next Chapter preview: _"... CRAP! ...not again!..."_

Your Jinxkirin.

P.S.: There wasn't any elevator in this chapter... Feel sad... But! It will be in the next chapter!


	4. It just continues to happen

**A/N: Hello everybody! Here I am again with a brand new chapter for this amazing story. Enjoy!**

**Damn Elevator!**

**Chapter 4. "It just continues to happen".**

- "_Argh!_" Uzumaki was not himself from anger. This guy was pissing him off much harder than the elevators in his house! The arrogance of the bastard, the smirk on his face, and the look in his eyes – everything in the man was getting on Naruto's nerves.

The young Uzumaki was walking in circles around the kitchen on his break, trying to understand the situation he was in. How was it even possible to have such strong reactions towards an absolute stranger? Naruto have never thought that he could feel so emotional towards a person at all! And.. and.. They met only two times, and in one day.. During those times Uzumaki got to experience so many different feelings he never knew he could! Moreover, how could he be clumsy to the extent of bumping into doors and spilling water on the floor...

Being lost in thoughts, Naruto couldn't see as a heavy dark cloud with lightning strikes and thunder was growing over his head. The cloud had a name. I-R-U-K-A.

...

...

The older man was standing in a doorway to the kitchen looking as his adopted son was walking back and forth, back and forth, mumbling something to his own nose. Whatever happened this morning that made Naruto come to the café 6 hours early, he couldn't tolerate this any longer. A vein on the owner's forehead started nervously pulsing. He could never,** NEVER,** forgive anyone, not even his son, for this kind of behavior!

- "_What the hell was that?_" he asked sharply, making the other jump in surprise. Walking slowly towards his son, and the younger man could sense just how pissed the owner was. _He has all rights to be, though. _Naruto thought. He knew it was quite a performance there: spilt water, crashed glasses, slipped and fell... Yeah, it was something! Sure, it was entertaining, but it was a disgrace for him as a waiter, and for Iruka as an owner.

- "_Well, I am sorry dad. It will never happen again_" he pleaded, looking a bit sad. He didn't want to trouble his dad, and if the bastard, damn him, stopped being a regular at the café, Naruto would blame himself for the rest of his life.

Iruka saw that there was something wrong with Naruto and softened his expression. The time came to know what was going on.

- "_Tell me what's wrong._"

- "_Urgh.. I don't understand it myself!_"

- "_No, really. Something is going on and there is something you are not telling me. I mean, you have been all strange for a whole day! First of all, you come to the café at 10 am instead of 5 pm. Moreover, you were not even supposed to come here today! It means you missed your job, or you left extremely early! Like 8 hours early! Or 10 or 15 minutes after coming there! Secondly, you are not as smiley as you usually are and you don't want to talk to me. And next thing I know, you are making this scene over there, and now you are acting all weird going back and forth over here!_"

Uzumaki was socked for a moment. Iruka was absolutely right.

- "_I.. um.. it's just.. er.._"

- "_Start telling me your story. You know you can tell me anything!_" Iruka said that with a demanding look in his eyes.

- "_It's just.._"

- "_It's just what?_" Iruka was losing it.. He was ready for everything already! Money problems, girl problems, work problems – everything!

- "_It is just... THIS GUY IS DRIVING ME CRAZY FOR THE WHOLE DAY, DAMMIT! aaaaARGH!_"

Well... he sure wasn't prepared for that...

- "_I mean, I don't even know the guy, not even his name, but a mere thought of him makes my blood boil!_" Naruto was nearly tearing out his hear; he could not get the bastard out of his head, maybe he could somehow forcibly take him out of there?

On the other end of the kitchen was Iruka – completely stunned, trying to understand this new Naruto who was now in front of him. However, this New Uzumaki very much reminded him of that small boy he adopted more than 18 years ago. The older man returned from long past to reality. And in this reality his boy was breaking his head over not some normal problems like about university, or work, or maybe, finally, a girl, but about… about…

- "_So, wh-who is this b..b-boy?_" asked he quietly and carefully, as if not to scare off some rare bird.

- "_Hugh? Oh…_" Naruto finally looked at him. – "_Um.. It is your precious regular with a hair style like a chicken butt. He came here earlier with a pink-haired beauty and a cool but creepy guy with a tail_"

Iruka raised his brow and coldly looked at Naruto.

- "_You do know you would be in prison already if they heard you right now? And truthfully I feel like telling them this at this instant._"

- "_EEEHH?" _Naruto'seyes could compete with tomatoes on the kitchen table in front of him. -_"Why is that? Who the hell is he?_"

- "_I don't know what you did to Mr. Uchiha, but you definitely did something wrong! Tell me, how do you know him?_"

- "_Uchiha, hm?_"

- "_Yes, Sasuke Uchiha_" Iruka questionably looked at his son, who was acting weirder and weirder.

- "_Damn bastard, even the name is cool, almost perfect, mo$H*Xer f*XKer.. *mumble*… *mumble*_"

Now the older man was completely dumbfounded. Never once he heard his son swearing like this! Only when he burned something or hurt himself suddenly, but never actually to this extent!

- "_Naruto, I need you to tell me what happened. I know is not the kind of person who gets on somebody's nerves just like that, out of fun._"

- "_Yeah? Well, the Uchiha , how __**you**__ call him, and the bastard, how __**I**__ call him, is doing nothing but that! Gets on my nerves! And I need them, my nerves. They don't regenerate!_"

- "_Calm down, young man! And tell me, finally!_"

Naruto sat on a chair, Iruka came closer and followed his example.

- "_Well, today I was late for work_"

- "_Again? Naruto, this is outdated already._"

- "_Yes, again. But, but it's not my fault, dad! You know the elev.._"

- "_I know, I know. The elevators in your house._" Iruka yawned; he already lost the hope to change this part of his son. "_You were late and then?_"

- "_I was waiting for an elevator in the lobby of our building, I was bored and then I saw the basta.._" catching Iruka's fierce look he slowly corrected himself – "…_ standing beside me. He caught my eye because he looked like a model. And you know me, if I find something interesting, I would just look at it, from a designer's point of view of course, trying to understand the colour combinations, style etc. So, how perfect he looked: all his clothes, accessories, hair colour, and skin colour. I couldn't see his eyes but was wandering which colour they are. I.._"

- "_… was openly staring at him._" Iruka finished, and Naruto just blushed.

- "_… yeah…_"

- "_So, it was your fault then?_"

- "_When did you became such an understanding father?_" Naruto asked skeptically while making funny faces – "_It is not my fault! I said I am sorry, but he called me an idiot!_"

- "_And you?_"

- "_I called him a bastard, then he called me a moron, and I called him a duck-butt, and then an elevator arrived, I said sorry again, but he, being a bastard, ignored me completely. Isn't he the biggest bastard in the world? I am even ready to make a special crown for him!_"

Iruka was sitting speechless while the boy in front of him continued speaking, emotionally moving hands from side to side.

- "_…I would even put a glittering letters on it, saying "The Biggest Bastard in the World" if it is not too long… Whatever. And then I just couldn't concentrate on work. Everything that was black reminded me of him, and even the eyes of my coworker Sai, and the coffee you offered me this morning… I mean the guy looks perfect just like a Japanese porcelain doll and everything. But his personality is the worst! It ruins the image so much it hurts to even think about it! And I can't get him out of my head! And it drives me mad! I am going crazy and it is all because of him! I hate this bastard!_" _*fugh* *fugh*_

Iruka was silently looking at heavy breathing Naruto. After some time thinking he said:

- "_You know Naruto, he is a person, not some beautiful doll. And every "person" has a "personality". There is no such thing as an ideal man. And I am sure has his own minuses. However it is very amusing to know that he would call somebody an idiot._"

- "_Amusing, hugh? Not so much for me!_"

- "_Don't start, Naruto. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I can't understand what could trigger him to do that. Usually he is very polite, a bit arrogant and aristocratic, but this is essential for his position. However, this childish side of him is amusing. And this applies to you too, young man._"

- "_Me? How so?_" What was so amusing? _Iruka talks weird stuff_, Naruto thought.

- "_Well, you are all emotional like never, you can't concentrate, you mess up your work, you are clumsy, and you have no idea what's came into you._"

- "_True_" Naruto said softly, surrendering; this made some sense. "_So what should I do?_"

- "_Well, now it is 2:30pm now. Let's work two more hours, and then go home. Don't take it close to heart. Forget everything about this morning and afternoon. Things like this happen, and there is nothing bad about it. Just forget it and let it be._"

- "_Um, thanks dad. But, who is he? This bas.. ?_"

- "_Oh right, you don't read morning papers, do you? Your house is full of science and design magazines, but nothing about business, right? I advise you to look at it from time to time. Well then, let's get moving!_"

In the next couple of hours nothing was wrong. Naruto continued waiting the customers; Iruka continued to be a good host as always; the café was again warm and cozy. Nothing reminded of the black-eyed man, not even coffee. Naruto even cheered up and was looking forward to the night at the observatory.

Today was a very important night for Naruto's research – the asteroid that he observed for some time now was going to be in the apoapsis of its orbit tonight. This was something that by all means could not be missed! He and his partner Kiba have to make some very important measures. Naruto felt ecstatic!

Sitting in the bus to his house, Uzumaki was as joyful as he was every day. He remembered to make a call to the office to say sorry and ask to send the materials for a new project to his home computer. However,

- "_Brat, dammit! You even dare to call me? I will fire you, I will definitely FIRE YOU, YOU HEAR ME?_"

Naruto jumped up in his seat and moreover, the voice in the cell scared the hell of the person sitting next to Naruto.

- "_S..Sir, let me.._" He was a bit nervous, because his boss was furious.

- "_DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO COME TOMORROW!_"

- "_But Sir,.._"

- "_No, wait. I am definitely waiting for you tomorrow. Khe-Khe. I will wait for you, dear. Just you come.. beep-beep-beep…_"

The voice on the other end of the line was cold as the death itself, and Naruto feeling as cold shivers slowly went down his spine dropped his cell. The cold sweat stood out on his forehead.. He screwed up and he was going to be killed tomorrow. Slowly.. but very.. very painfully. (A/N: ^_^)

About 5 minutes later Uzumaki received a message. The sudden sound made his neighbor jump in surprise again. Naruto was afraid to look at it. Very afraid. Because the sound meant that it came from the office. If he looked at it, he would not be able to concentrate on research.

However he decided to take a look.

…

He sighed in deep relief when saw that the message was from Sai. It said that the boss was furious (well, he already knew it), but because of anger he forgot that tomorrow is Saturday (Naruto forgot about it as well) and no one needs to come in the office, and that by Monday, the boss will forget everything about him. Sai also mentioned that he already sent all the materials needed to Naruto's computer, which made the last one very happy.

Feeling a bit better Uzumaki jumped out of the bus on his stop and joyfully went straight to the lobby of his apartment building. Well, the elevators were slow again, and it didn't surprise Naruto. His good mood returned to him and nothing was going to ruin it.

He knew that during the day one elevator was going only up, another – only down, and the third one was used only by tenants who were moving in or out of the building. Naruto waited for the elevator that was on the P3 floor – the most expensive parking lot, but it did not bother him. Not at all. He was just simply waiting.

Finally, it arrived and Naruto prepared to walk in, but as the door opened, he lost all desire to do so. '_Crap…not again…_'

- "_I'll just wait for another, you go ahead_" Naruto said to the man inside while turning around and preparing to leave.

- "_Get inside, dobe. You start pissing me off._" A pair of pure black eyes with stars inside was piercing the back of Naruto's head. He could almost feel it.

'_Why?_'

It just continues to happen.

(A/N: he-he ^_^ evil evil me)

The next chapter is the final (I am almost sure). Here is the preview: "_…. And stars are falling… and camera's rolling… Damn you bastard, you are… _"


	5. Third encounter

A/N: Hi there! I intended to finish it, but...  
but...  
**I just don't want it to end! T_T**  
**This is why I decided to elaborate the story a bit ^_^.**

**There is a little bit more to this chapter.  
Read it before I post the next chapter. It is going to be soon!**

* * *

******Damn Elevator!**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Third encounter.**

* * *

Slowly Naruto turned around and looked the other man in the eyes, which was probably a mistake, because it scared the hell out of him. The glare was so intense that he unwillingly took a step back while mumbling:

- _"..don't wanna.."_

Young Uzumaki had a feeling that nothing good was going to come out of this if he went in. Why is this bastard here anyway? In his apartment building? On the other end of the city? What was he doing here? is he visiting someone? Or maybe he stalks Naruto now? Does he work for some secret organization and has a special assignment to get rid of all Naruto's nerves? He shook his head on this one, it was too much.

- _"Just get inside, deadlast. I can't hold the elevator forever!"_

On the other hand, it was exactly what was happening: the raven haired man was just killing mercilessly all Narutos nerve cells, one by one, every damn second. Some kind of a Nervkiller he is, isn't he? Retard.

Uzumaki quickly went inside.

- _"Okay! Okay, Teme! I am in, happy now?" _He decided that it was not going to hurt, he just needs the second floor. Everything will be over quickly. He is just going to ignore the bastard.

- _"Hn. Which floor?"_

- _"Second"_ Naruto answered not looking at the other.

- _"Second? Seriously? You are taking elevator to get to the second floor? What a lazy moron"_

- _"Hey, shut up!" _Uzumaki could not be calm around a person like this. His perfect features didn't even matter anymore! He was just intolerable! - _"I can't use the stairway. And why are you here anyway?"_

/PING!/

The elevator signaled his arrival to the second floor.

- _"Nah, forget it. It is my floor anyway and I don't care. I am going to walk out of this stupid elevator and forget all about you."_

Naruto turned around and prepared to leave and let the two objects of his hatred (elevator and Sasuke Uchiha as he learned earlier) stay all alone behind his back.

Yeah, that would be a perfect thing to do.

However...

it didn't happen.

He wasn't even given a chance to make a single step outside.

Naruto couldn't understand how and when it happened, but one of the raven's hands suddenly appeared on his shoulder and forcibly yanked him back, while the other hand calmly pressed the button to close the door.

...

... ...

Elevator started moving slowly towards 24/PH floor.

...

Naruto stared at the door with wide eyes not believing in what just happened. He shook his head trying to stay calm, but it was just simply impossible! Who does this bastard thinks he is?

- _"What the hell was that for, Teme!" _Uzumaki violently brushed off the hand of his shoulder, turned around and glared at the other man with all power of the two brilliantly blue oceans he had in his eyes. - _"Why did you do this? Why are you in this building? Who are you? What do you want from me?" _Naruto was so full of anger that his hands were tightly squeezed in fists and instead of breathing he was almost panting.

With his eyes he demanded an answer from two bottomless black holes. From those eyes that were driving him crazy for the whole day. From those same eyes that he noticed this morning and just simply could not forget. They were so powerful, so cold and shiny like starry skies. How could their owner be so mean? It was so disappointing, so… so disturbing and angering.

- _"I am simply not done with you yet."_ was a calm reply to all Naruto's questions.

- _"Listen," _- Naruto started. He could not tolerate it any longer; he was going to make it all clear between them. And he was going to do it now. His face filled with determination, which was met by a hint of curiosity on the raven's face. - _"I made a mistake this morning, okay? I spotted you and... as a designer... I started thinking about harmony in your features. Only as a designer."_

- _"Really?"_ Uchiha doubtfully raised his eyebrow.

- _"Urgh!" _Naruto closed his eyes to keep the last pieces of his sanity. He needed to make it all over between them, even though he could not understand what it was that was happening between them. - _"I noticed the harmony of the colours of your hair, skin etc. and lost myself in thoughts. It looked like I was staring at you, which pissed you off. But I said sorry, didn't I? Anyway it is not a reason to stalk me now!"_

- _"First of all, I am not stalking you. I live here." _The raven hired man was absolutely calm and emotionless.

- _"Oh, come on! An Uchiha? In a rental apartment building? Who would believe it?" _Naruto snorted, it was simply rediculous.

-_ "So, you know my name?" _A small smirk as well as a little spark in the eye lightened the raven's face a bit.

- _"Does it really matter? I only know it because of Iruka's nagging this morning. And don't change the subject by the way!"_

Naruto saw as the black eyes suddenly filled with anger (or was it disappointment), it almost frightened him.

One of the raven's hands came out of nowhere and violently pushed Naruto in the chest and pinned him to the wall.

- _"Because of Iruka's nagging, huh?", _the voice was so cold that it send shivers down Uzumaki's spine. No. More than that. It made him shiver all over. - _"And you were eating me up with your heated gaze only because you are a designer? Hn. And you will also forget all about me as soon as you leave this elevator, right?"_ Naruto couldn't understand where it was all going. And the other's face was suddenly so close that their noses almost touched. Why? What for?

- _"Well, let me tell you something." _- The man continued. - _"You will never be able to forget about me, because I intend to make you m.."_

/PING!/

Naruto jumped from the sound of the elevator arriving to the PH floor. It made their noses touch, which scared him even more.

The raven closed his eyes slowly and mumbled...

- _"Damn elevator!"_

...letting his lips brush lightly against Naruto's while speaking...

Then he walked away and out of the elevator, leaving Naruto speechless. - _"See you around, Naruto Uzumaki."_

Naruto didn't say a word when the other man left. He didn't go after him as he wanted to, didn't force him to finish the sentence and explain the meaning of all this. He didn't move at all. Hell, he couldn't even close his eyes. The blond was just simply standing tside the elevator in complete shock, not being able to see or hear anything.

How he got to his apartment was a mystery. The only thing he remembered was looking for the keys and opening the door. Inside the apartment he just threw all his belongings on the floor and fell down on the mattresses. He didn't sleep on a bed for ages, being a fan of the classic Japanese style of sleeping.

- _"What the hell was that?..." _Only now could he close his eyes and relax a bit. However, it didn't help much. The image of Sasuke Uchiha standing close to him, looking straight into his eyes, burning him with intense gaze, was so vivid, as if the man never left and was still standing right beside him.

Naruto realized that the situation he was in has gotten much much worse. It wasn't just the beautiful black eyes that stuck inside his head. Now it was all face of the bastard, voice of the bastard, touch of the bastard, **smirk of the bastard**! Porculian white skin was as soft as silk... Naruto hated himself full heartedly for noticing from the only one slight touch of their noses. Right... nose... it was so nicely shaped, he remembered noticing it from this morning as well, and it was warm...mm...hmm..

- _"Dammit!" _The blond closed his eyes tightly, desperately trying to get rid of the image inside his head. _"Damn bastard, Damn eleva-to- HIIIIYAA-A-a-a!" _

/GASP!/

- _"Eeh?" _Naruto was sitting on the mattresses with a hand covering his mouth and a frightened look in the blue eyes. What was that? Why? Just as he tried to blame the elevator for everything that happened, he felt a light touch of Sasuke's lips over his...

WHY?

- _"Damn elev- NO!" _Again! It was happening again! Shit. Why? What did he do to deserve it? This is all that bastard's fault! Damn. Damn! Damn! DAMN!

- _**"TE-ME-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E!"**_

TBC

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter: "Damn you, bastard. Damn you. Curse you! - Naruto was dead drunk and talking, being thown over Kiba's shoulder..."_

**Tell me if you like it :) **  
**I have so much fun writing it, that I simply don't want it to end! I know this chapter is short but it's nice, isn't it?**  
**Well, c ya next time!**

**Yours,**

**Jinxkirin**


End file.
